The present invention relates to bag protecting devices and more particularly pertains to a new saddlebag protecting device for preventing saddlebags from contacting the exhaust system of a motorcycle.
The present invention meets the needs of a device for protecting saddlebags by providing a device including a frame having a perimeter wall. A bracket is attached to the perimeter wall of the frame. A fastening member may be extended through the bracket for removably fastening the frame, to a motorcycle such that a plane of the frame is generally horizontally orientated.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.